


Sometimes running is the solution

by Rioluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Crack, Happy Ending, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioluna/pseuds/Rioluna
Summary: “Oh yes my boy. You see we discussed that after all you had been through in the last task it would be best for you to start the next school year a few months later so you can recover. The material will be of course sent to you so you won’t fall behind.” After Harry finishes the Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore wants him to stay even longer with his relatives so he can “recover”. He snaps and these are the results.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	1. Fuck you!

~1995~

Dumbledore had called Harry to him. Apparently he wanted to talk to him about what had happened during the last task. When he stepped into the office he realized that he wouldn't just be confronted by Dumbledore, no McGonagall and Snape also stood there.

All three looked at him when he entered, Dumbledore with the normal sparkle in his eyes, McGonagall with concern and Snape as always sneered at him.

“Headmaster, you called for me?” Better to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

“Oh yes my boy. You see we discussed that after all you had been through in the last task it would be best for you to start the next school year a few months later so you can recover. The material will be of course sent to you so you won’t fall behind.”

He couldn’t believe what he just had heard. Just because he saw someone die he would have to stay longer with his abusive relatives. So what?! He had seen Quirrell and Tom Riddle die right in front of him and he killed them himself. For Merlin's sake this was over two years ago and back then nobody had thought that the small traumatized 12-year old needed time to “recover”.

“With all due respect headmaster, but I don’t believe that I need time to recover. I’ve seen worse over the years than what happened in the graveyard.” Snape sneered at him in disbelieve. And here it comes…

“Don’t be stupid, Potter! When in your spoiled life did you ever see something worse than the resurrection of Voldemort.”

This was it, he had enough. This time he sneered back. “Oh I don’t know maybe last year? When everytime I came near a Dementor I saw the memory of how my mother died or maybe in second year when I had to kill Tom Riddle so he didn’t kill Ginny or in first year when I burned Quirrell to death with my bare hands so he didn't’ kill me or when I was abused by my own relatives!”

This time Snape’s voice came back mocking. “A little spanking isn’t abuse Potter.”

“Oh it isn’t, right Severus” The irony clear in his voice. “So I guess having a cupboard for a room till I came back from first year isn’t abuse! So them not celebrating my birthday because I’m a useless freak isn’t abuse! So thinking my name is BOY OR FREAK TILL I WENT TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ISN’T ABUSE! SO HAVING TO DO CHORES FOR MY RELATIVES SINCE I WAS TALL ENOUGH TO REACH THE STOVE WHILE MY COUSIN HAD TO DO NOTHING ISN’T ABUSE! **SO BEING LOCKED INTO THAT CUPBOARD FOR DAYS ON END WITHOUT FOOD AND WATER ISN’T ABUSE! GO FUCK YOURSELF!”**

Harry saw it clearly in his eyes he didn’t want to believe a single word he just had said because that would shatter everything he had believed in in the last thirteen years. He saw the shock in McGonagall’s face and disappointment in Dumbledore's.

And Dumbledore’s next words were the last straw.”Oh Harry my boy, I’m so disappointed in you for lying like that.”

His anger boiled over. “You know what? You can fight this stupid war on your own! I’m going to finish my time at Hogwarts and then leave the country. I don’t care if you all die without me, **a child** , protecting your asses.After all, Dumbledore, it is your own fault that Tom became the way he is because if you had helped him and not mistrusted his every breath we wouldn’t be here today! You can say your saviour and Golden Boy goodbye because I’m not going to lift a single finger to help you. So for the future, leave me the fuck alone!“ With that he left the office and slammed the door behind him shut.


	2. New start

~ 3 years later/ 1998~

After that day in Dumbledore's office his life changed quite drastically. He stopped talking to Ron and Hermione after they insisted that he had to defeat Voldemort.

He then started spending more time with Luna Lovegood and even started to care for his grades. He also learned a second language so he had an easier time when he left the country. And after he sent a letter that said something like “You can have the war. I don’t care anymore. I’m going to leave the country after I finish school.” Draco Malfoy started to sometimes hang out around him. He then in turn started to use him to improve his French skills as the prick was fluent in the language.But each time Draco asked what caused his decision not to take part in the war any longer he just said something like “You know I just realized my undying love for Voldemort and the thought of having to kill him just made me sick.” then he laughed into his face and walked away.Maybe that really showed how much he had changed that he now had inside jokes with Draco Malfoy of all people.

But he never told anyone what had happened that day in Dumbledore’s office. Not even Luna but he had the feeling that she somehow knew.

After his fourth year he spent every summer at Luna’s home. The first time he still had protested but Luna just had dragged him to her father after they had arrived at Kings Cross and said “Daddy, Harry will stay with us over the summer holidays so the Nargles won’t bother him.” and after that Xenophilius had welcomed him into his home with open arms.

So this was the last day at Hogwarts and in Britain. He already got a portkey for international travel from the Ministry and got his apparition license. He had said his goodbyes and made sure that he got the result of his NEWT’s even though he was in a different country. He also had corresponded with a few people about getting a defence mastery. Sirius allowed him to use one of the Black houses in France. So there was nothing left to do for him, he just needed to leave and strangely that didn’t make him sad. Yes he would miss his friend and Sirius but he could always write them letters.

~ 10 years later/ 2008~

Quite some time had passed since he had left Britain. He had finished his defence mastery in 2001 and then had started to travel all over the world. A year later Draco was getting married to Astoria Greengrass but he had to decline the invitation as he had been doing research at the Maya temples.

Then he taught two years as a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Ilvermorny. After that he started to travel again and two years ago he had started his runic mastery. And just now he had gotten a invitation to Luna’s wedding to Rolf Scamander. As always he was inclined to decline but then he thought back to his last three Hogwarts years and how he came to see Luna as a sister during them.

He sent back his acceptation.


	3. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I wrote this fanfiction already a month ago but never got to implementing the chances my beta reader recommended me to do. But now that my other fanfictions are on hiatus I got my shite together and am posting this as some sort of apologie.  
> A big thank you goes out to my beta reader Ansch, I really couldn't do this without you!

~ 17th August 2008  
Today was Luna’s wedding. The ceremony had been beautiful and it warmed his heart to see her so happy.  
He sat next to Draco and his wife and the first thing he got to hear from him was how atrocious his outfit was and how dare he not coming to his wedding when it had been the event of the year. And he only then realized how much he had missed his friends. “I missed you too, Draco.” To which his startled friend only replied. “Of course you did, scarhead.”  
After that he talked to Luna and her new husband and congratulated them. When he asked if she had already found a Crumple Horned Snorkack he only got a dreamy smile and Luna said that she was still searching.  
Then he saw Sirius in the crowd and excused himself. A year after Harry had left through some wonder Pettigrew was found and Sirius declared innocent. He and Remus had then started to make up for the years they had missed and both took time for themselves to heal. Remus asked if he ever wanted to teach again after his time at Ilvermorny but befor he could answer Sirius bombarded him with questions about his lovelife, to which he replied that it was nonexistent. After that they asked the question he had dreaded the whole day “When will you come back?”. But he somehow managed to spit out a somewhat satisfactory answer: “I don’t think anytime soon. Is till have to finish my runic mastery.”  
He even met Ron and Hermione who apparently had married. They then told him that Dumbledore died due to a cursed artifact while looking at him as if it was his fault. Trying to escape before things got even more awkward he said that he saw that Draco wanted to talk to him and walked away as fast as he could.  
He and Draco talked for a while when Draco mentioned that Snape went missing only a few days after he had left the country ten years ago. Noone had seen him since then. In that moment he wished himself back to the first time he taught a first year Ilvermorny class and they came closer to killing him than Voldemort ever did. Sometimes it was a blessing to be mostly ignorant to what happened to the people he had known for so long due to living in a different country.  
But still it was good to see everyone like this. “Oh and by the way when will finally ask me if I want to be your child's godfather. Really I’m going to leave the country tomorrow and Aristoria will most likely not be pregnant until the next time I'll be back.” It was satisfying to see his shock. “How did you- No, I’m not even going to ask. Well scarhead, will you be the godfather of my unborn child?”  
A smirk stole itself on Harry’s face. “Only if I’m allowed to show them the memory of Fake-Moody turning you into a ferret.” Oh Merlin the look on Draco's face was gold but before he could say anything Harry smiled and said “I would be honored to be your child's godfather. But don’t blame me if they end up being an even bigger troublemaker than me.” The horror was clear in Draco's face “Merlin help me!”. Shortly after that Draco excused himself when he saw his wife searching for him.  
Harry was about to make his way to Luna when someone stepped into his way. “Harry James Potter, back in Britain I see,” a low chuckle accompanied the smooth voice. In front of him stood a tall handsome man, oh and he would recognize that face everywhere even if the last time he saw that face had been in second year. A cheeky grin split his face “Voldemort. Or should I say Lord Slytherin? I see that the last ten years have done you good.”  
It was a treat that he still could irritate one of the most powerful men on this earth with only a few simple words. But it was true, the man had clearly gotten rid of his old snake like face. “Still as cheeky as ever. But I will take that as a compliment. And it is quite clear that the last few years have not been hurtful to you either.”  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Oh Merlin what had the world come to. “Well according to Draco my outfit is utterly atrocious and an insult to his eyes but I guess thank you. Not constantly having to live with the threat of death around every corner has been quite good for my health.” And he just laughed, Voldemort laughed! He just had been more than disrespectful and he didn’t throw around with curses trying to kill him.

The man had truly changed after Dumbledore’s death. At first everyone was scared that with Dumbledore dead Voldemort and his Death Eaters would run amok but he didn’t. He changed his tactics, he took the political route. The monster changed to a brilliant politician and Britain blossomed under him. He built orphanages for magical children, implemented magical elementary schools, made sure that old traditions could be celebrated again and did so much more. Of course, he was not innocent but his reign did so much good. And in the end, it wasn’t good to only look back at the past and not forgive.

For the rest of the evening they were talking and laughing, he then talked some more with Luna and Draco. And at some point he had started to think that it wouldn’t be so bad to come back to Britain after he had finished his rune mastery, after all he had now a godchild and he couldn’t let his godchild grow up all alone with Draco as their father in the end they would end up just as arrogant as him. And really he as Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, couldn’t have a arrogant godchild.  
But everything was fine. A certain murdering psychopath had stopped murdering people. The war if you even could call it that had ended. people were happy. He was happy. Everything was just fine.

~End~


End file.
